Harry Potter And The Warriors Path
by Sleepymoon1991
Summary: Harry will dance to the tune no longer. He's breaking free and is ready to wage a war on all those who wish to stop him. Manipulative Dumbledore, OCHarry, This is not the normal cannon folks. Harry's coming, and he's gonna have a hell of an army with him.
1. The Letter

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WARRIORS PATH**

_Disclaimer: Everything I do is based on the works of J.K. Rowling. I do not own any characters, Themes, Etc. Everything I do is for pure entertainment._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Letter and The Plan<span>

Young Harry Potter of Number Four Little Whinging, Surrey sat alone in his room. It was late at night, darkening the room where the teen sat with tears rolling down his face like little rivers. The moonlight shown on him as he sat there, completely silent, not letting anyone know his pain.

He clutched a smudged tear stained letter in his hands. He had lost his Godfather only a week before and had been denying it, knowing that it was his fault. Sirius Black was dead, and he had no one to blame but himself. The letter in his hands had beautiful writing upon it that read:

To Mr. Harry James Potter,

Due to the Loss of Lord Sirius Black, of the Ancient and most Noble House of black we wish for you to attend the will reading tomorrow morning at 9am.

With our condolences,

Bloodrock

Gringotts Testament office

Harry sat for a few more moments in the Darkness, remembering how they had charged against one of the most powerful wizards in the world and his followers on a ruse. The cost was a good man's life. Slowly he stood and made his way over towards his trunk. Reaching into his trunk he pulled out one of the most powerful objects a person could have in the wizarding world, a ring. This wasn't a normal ring though. It was a ring that showed he was the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Baron of Gryffindor to Her Majesty's crown.

One of the greatest things that Sirius had done was tell Harry about his Family, everything about his Family. He had snuck out Harry out from under Dumbledores nose and had taken him to Gringotts. No one knew that he was emancipated. No one knew he held a seat on the Wizenmagot. No one knew he had a position in the muggle world as the last Baron of Gryffindor was held by Godric's son himself.

Harry had a plan. He was going to fight Voldemort as the prophesy had foretold, but he was going to do it his way. It was time For Harry Potter, the boy who lived to become, Lord Harold James Potter, Baron of Gryffindor, and The man who won.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning with the sun shining in his face. He was tired since he had only gotten three hours of sleep but climbed out of bed anyways. Quietly making his way down the hall to avoid waking his relatives, Harry hopped into the shower instantly waking him up. He shaved, brushed his teeth and dressed in the robes he had ordered under the old man's nose. Looking up into the mirror he had to admit he looked good. Black robes Bearing the Potter Crest, and the crest marking him as the Baron of Gryffindor were outlined in silver on his chest. He had black dress pants and shoes with a white collared button up. He moved to his room and grabbed a folder off of his desk that was stuffed with documents. Looking at his watch he realized if he was going to make the will reading he would have to leave now. He glanced one last time around the room before disappearing with a pop.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was an old man, He had fought in two wars and nothing could say he was anything but old. His silver Beard stretched down to the belt of his Light purple robes, with twinkling grandfatherly contemplation he surveyed the room with his blue eyes. The Old man's eyes settled on the Weasley Family first. Arthur and Molly were loyal supporters of the man though Arthur knew nothing of his cunning. They were accompanied by their children; A surly Ron who wanted more sleep, the twins who were master pranksters, and Ginny the only girl of the family. Next was the brightest witch of her age, Hermione granger who sat looking for her best friend. It was unfortunate that he wouldn't be attending, but he could not allow it. Last was the Auror Tonks who was looking quite somber. It was a surprise that Remis Lupin was not there but was told he will receive his portion later.<p>

He was quite happy that Harry would not be here. The poor boy was not ready for the power that his family would give him. It was better that he stayed under Dumbledore's control until he was more emotionally stable.

In walked a Goblin with a small orb in his hand, not unlike a glowing crystal ball. It was the last will and testament of the late Sirius. "We are about to begin" came the voice of the Goblin so silently that they barely heard it. "My name is Bloodrock and I will be authenticating this reading, for…" He was cut of suddenly as the door opened and Harry Potter stepped in all his glory to the room. "Ahh Lord Potter, glad you could make it; we were just about to begin…"

Harry calmly looked around the room before he spoke, everyone was silent in shock at his appearance. "Thank you Bloodrock" said Harry, his voice light, "May your gold flow everlasting and bring you great riches". He then nodded to the twins as he made his way to his seat. He had barely made it three steps before the headmaster had overcome the shock. "Mr. Potter, Harry, what are you doing outside of the wards, can't you see you put not only others, but yourself in danger?" Dumbledore said quickly while thinking of a way to have the boy leave.

Harry looked to the professor with slightly narrowed eyes. "Professor you do realize not only is this my Godfather's will and I was invited to attend, but also the robes I am wearing, you will address me by my title. If you have any problems with this you can take it up with me when my business has finished."

Holding up a hand at the professor's reply he moved and took his seat nearest the orb. Bloodrock seeing that the slight confrontation was finished moved to begin. "Now to those who do not know, a will left by a wizard is the same as a wizarding painting, the difference is it can only stay active while in this room and for this once." He glanced around the room. "Alkhalaac kuur ran" (Awaken Lord Black) came Bloodrock's voice in his native tongue.

The orb glowed and the chair next to Harry that had been empty appeared a colored ghostly replica of Sirius. He looked around the room joyously as he saw everyone there. "So I've kicked the can huh?" came Sirius's ringing bark of a voice. He smiled, "unfortunately I won't be here long so let's take care of this quickly. To the Weasley family I leave ten thousand Galleons. To the twins I leave specifically another Ten thousand to help their business." He laughed as he saw the looks on their faces. "To Miss Granger I leave my entire Library and Ten thousand Galleons, Be sure to get a great many books Hermione. To Remus Lupin…" The ghostly image looked around quickly not spotting his longtime friend to be spoken to by the headmaster. "He's on order business unfortunately Sirius, He had left before we received notice." Nodding he looked over to Bloodrock who he knew would pass it along. "Alright then, now miss Tonks, my favorite cousin. I leave you ten thousand galleons as well but I also, with the power of the Head of the family, return you and your mother to the house of Black." Tonks looked up in shock, tears coming from her eyes. He then turned his head to Harry.

"Pup, I'll miss you. I wish I was solid to give you a hug and comfort you but this is all I can do." He stood "As Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black, I Lord Sirius Black do hereby release to Lord Harold James Potter, the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, Baron of Gryffindor all holdings to said lord and pronounce him my heir and new head of family." He looked to Harry. "I know we had talked about it before but you know what to do." Harry nodded and stood silently. "Bloodrock I wish to speak to my account manager."

"Of course Lord" Potter-Black" said Bloodrock, leading Harry from the room.

"Harry Wait!" Cried Dumbledore trying to keep him from getting away, this could not have happened. He was not supposed to have this power; he was too young, too temperamental. But the response he got is what shocked him more than anyone else in the room. "I'm done being your pawn, me and Sirius had something planned if he was to fall and I am honoring it." He then turned and stepped from the room.

* * *

><p>He followed Bloodrock down the Halls of Gringotts, the wizard bank, admiring the architecture of the Goblin race. They had beautiful craftsmanship. "We have arrived my lord" came the whisper of Bloodrock. "Thank you my friend, May your enemies fall to your gracefulness in battle" replied Harry giving a light bow. "To you as well my lord, May the Dark and the light fall to your nobleness of battle." He then turned from the young Lord and made his way down the hall. Harry knocked lightly on the ornate door which read:<p>

_Master Goblin Griphook _

_Accounting Manager, holder of vaults 650-712 _

"Come in" came the deeper voice from inside. Opening the door Harry stepped into the office of his account manager. He spotted many books and files within the office as well as a plaque that he'd seen on the outside of the bank.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

"Ahh Lord Potter-Black, How may I be of service today, please, take a seat" said the goblin motioning to the rather comfortable looking chair across from his desk. Sitting down himself Harry sat. Composing himself for a moment he looked towards Griphook. "Master Goblin Griphook, I have seen a great many things in my young life. You say you value warriors, I prove to you I am one. I took the life of a professor when I was eleven years old. I have fought a legendary basilisk when I was twelve as well as battling the Brood of Aragog. I have faced hundreds of Dementors when I was thirteen. And I have faced the Dark Lord Voldemort and his men for the last two years. I am the youngest warrior of my race and have emerged victorious every time, but I grow tired of saving a world that will not support me, dancing to the strings of a puppet master that wishes to control me. I have before you the efforts of myself and the late Sirius Black. We had known this might happen one day and I am to move against the dark. But I am also going to move against the light. I know the Gringotts can get ahold of the right people for me. I wish to meet with a member of the Government in the muggle world. I wish to add to the three sides of this war that is now starting."

Harry took a breath, it was a rather large rant and it took him a moment to regain himself as he had slammed his hands on Griphook's desk during his speech. Looking up he noticed that Griphook had an odd look in his eyes. " Lord Potter-Black, you have not only impressed me with your passion for this but have made me come to respect you greatly, If possible I can have a meeting set up within the hour, I you wish you may remain here, you may move to the conference room directly across the hall. I will send someone with Tea for you, how does that sound?" Harry nodded giving his consent. "That would be fine thank you. If possible I would like you to remain for the meeting. Not only do I trust you but I may have a few financial details I might have to have taken care of."

"Of course Lord Potter-Black" He replied.

"Just Harry is fine" came Harry's Voice as he moved from the room. When the door closed Master Goblin Griphook moved from his desk and spoke to himself. "We make war so that we can live in peace". Moving to the door he thought 'Young Mr. Potter, I Expect great things from you.' He had to hurry; there was a meeting to set up.


	2. The General

**HARRY POTTER AND THE WARRIORS PATH**

_Disclaimer: Everything I do is based on the works of J.K. Rowling. I do not own any characters, Themes, Etc. Everything I do is for pure entertainment._

Chapter Two: The General

Harry sat quietly in the conference room sipping on the tea that was brought in a moment before. He was slowly contemplating his plan to introduce a third party into the war. He was going to be speaking to a member of the muggle government who will hopefully have more than a slight understanding of magic, and the situation the wizarding world was in. How was he going to make this person understand, how was he going to convince him. He sat back in his seat with a quiet sigh. There was a knock on the door to the conference room. Harry sat down his cup of tea and stood. The door opened and Harry was surprised to see this man walk in. He had seen him on the news once or twice while he was at the Dursley's. The man who had walked in was Lieutenant General John T. Ables. He was wearing the dress uniform of the Royal Army, his stocky build stood tall and strong with a serious demeanor. Though his serious demeanor intimidated Harry slightly it was the bit of mischief that danced in his eyes that put him at ease. He moved towards Harry who had held out his hand. A firm shake introduced the two who had told the other to call them by their first name. "A short while ago I received a letter from our mutual friend Griphook here to come and discuss something with a very interesting person, so of course I cleared my schedule for the day." Once they had all taken their seats John looked straight in to Harry's eyes and asked "So Harry, what can I do for you?"

/

Harry sat back into his chair slightly taking a deep breath. He had explained the state of the wizarding world as well as the past adventures of him and his friends. "Well Harry that is quite a tale you have told me. Though I did notice that you're missing one critical thing, where do I come in?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before sitting forward. "John, this is where you come in. When I came with my Godfather to claim my heritage I had a look through the records. As Griphook can confirm, The Baron of Gryffindor has a position in Her Majesty's court. Though this bit of information may surprise you; the position of Baron comes with the one thing I need to speak to you about. We discovered that the position has an Honorary Commission to the Royal Army."

The General sat back in his seat for a moment with a contemplative face. He looked up at Harry and asked "Ok I'll bite, what am I missing?" Harry just smiled and slid his folder over to the man and watched as he smiled. "So that's why you needed me" came his slightly entertained reply.

Harry's smirk just widened slightly as he said "General, You need someone on the magical side. I need back up. I think this is quite the trade don't you agree? We have a mad man running around spreading his evil to multiple areas of the world. What do you say to help me stop this john? Will you help me?"

Harry held out his hand to the man. John Ables didn't know what to say for a moment. Looking over at the papers of Harry's plans he stood himself. "Let's get to work then Captain Potter, Armies don't build themselves." As they shook hands at that point in time, Lt. General John Ables and the newly named Captain Harry Potter had not only made History, but had quite possibly just saved them all.

/

The next morning saw the three back together in the very same conference room as the day before. Shaking hands and settling into their seats with coffee they began their discussion. "Harry I've set up a schedule with a few men on training you. Well teach you how to shoot, how to command your troops and a bit on military tactics. This will be the most intense crash course of your life but at the end you will be able to back that rank you have, it will be more than honorary." Began the General passing out the forms required for Harry to confirm the rank of Captain and his commission. "I wouldn't expect anything less John. I have a few changes that I would like to have for the magical division of the army" replied Harry as he passed over his documents signed as well as a few others. The man took the papers and began looking them over nodding as he went along. "I think this will work Harry, Here's your schedule. I think you should get going so you're not late." Nodding Harry stood and left after a quick handshake.

/

Harry took a cab down to where he was told to go by the directions on the papers he had. Pulling up to a Fenced in brick building he paid the driver and got out. Walking up to the door he knocked. He didn't have to wait long as the door was opened by a tall man in uniform. "Captain Potter?" He asked. Harry nodded in return and felt a shudder go down his back when the man grinned. "I'm Sergeant Smith, and by the General's orders I am to be your worst nightmare". As the door closed behind him he just thought, 'I hate you john'.

/

"Captain Potter it's good to see you" Came the jolly tone of the man. "Thank you John" was Harry's reply. It had been a while and Harry only Had two weeks left until he had to return to Hogwarts. They gave each other a crisp handshake and sat down in the General's office. "So I hear you excelled in your training, nothing but outstanding reports on this end". Harry nodded and smirk "Yes, and I do need to thank you on choosing Sergeant Smith, Excellent trainer. Now did you receive my letter outlining what was needed?" asked Harry. Nodding the General reached into his desk and pulled out a few sheets. "Yes but are you sure on this equipment? We do have better supplies." Harry smiled in return. "I am absolutely sure. We don't need anything too advanced. These little ladies will work out just fine. Now it's agreed I'll receive a full Company straight from training at the end of the year but until then I am to work with a small platoon of 50?" John nodded in return. "They will be waiting at the designated area on the third of September fully briefed on magic and its capabilities."

Harry gave a full Blown smile in return. The old man won't know what hit him.

/

The next day saw platform 9¾ a bee hive of excitement. Steam blew from the red train that sat there gleaming in its entire splendor. Children ran back and forth rushing to say goodbye and find a seat or friends. Just as it was the same every year, the Weasleys appeared. They had made it earlier than usual but It hadn't stopped Mrs. Weasley in the slightest. "Come along you lot, you're going to miss the train."

"We wouldn't if we hadn't made three trips back for things we forgot right ickle rinniekins came the voices of Fred and George who had left Hogwarts the year before due to Umbridge. Ron reddened from the twins comment before Hermione had ran up. "Has anyone seen Harry? He's not on the train."

Before Mrs. Weasley could let out her worry or anyone else for that matter, he stepped through the barrier. Harry Potter had arrived and did he look different.

This is where it became interesting though, Harry was in a strange outfit of sorts, and he also wasn't alone. Harry stood with his Black hair standing out at odd angles as usual, but it was trimmer, not as long as it normally was. He had on a Black Long-sleeved Shirt with a white belt and Black military style pants and shoes. A white turtle neck looking shirt stuck up from underneath. His two companions were dressed the same way though what surprised Hermione is that they were armed. Harry himself carried a small pistol on his belt with ammo clipped to it. The two behind him carried rifles. There were patches on the arms of the two men behind him and 3 bright silver bars on his shirts neck.

Looking around he moved towards the group. Hermione ran towards Harry and all but tackled him into a hug. "Harry where have you been!" cried out Hermione from his shoulder. Harry smiled and hugged her back before pulling away. "I've been a bit busy Lately Hermione"

"Sir" came a voice from behind him.

"Hmm, yes I almost forgot. Inform the driver of your purpose and patrol the train, report anything out of the usual. You have your orders, dismissed." Replied Harry as he turned.

"Sir!" was the crisp response as the two popped off a salute and then made their way to the train.

"Harry who were they and why are they acting like that, better yet, why are you dressed like that?" Was asked by Hermione, with Ron nodding slowly at her side. "They are soldiers from the 104th regiment in the British army. As for why they are acting like that, well, I'm their CO" Harry said.

Oh yes, the train ride would be very interesting this year.


End file.
